A missed chance
by Breakaway Dreamer
Summary: Harry's life goes wrong... how will it end?


ONE-SHOT  
  
Title: A missed chance  
  
You know how people always seem to do things that deep down they really don't want to? And how they never get the chance to set things right? Well, that's what happens in my story....  
  
It was a cold and stormy night. Every single student at Hogwarts was indoors. I was alone in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were playing catch in the halls with Parvati, Lavender, Seamus and Dean. They did invite me to play (can't leave that detail out) but I rejected the invitation.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
An hour earlier. We were all sitting near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, when the portrait opened, letting in Seamus and Dean. "Who's up for a little game of catch?" Dean asked, excited. "We're up for it!" exclaimed Lavender, Parvati, Ron and Hermione. "You coming?" Hermione asked. "I don't think so..." I answered. "Why not?" she asked. "Don't feel like it..." "Alright. If you change your mind, we're in the halls" And with that said, they left the common room, leaving me, all alone, to think.  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
It was all I did, actually. Think. I didn't know why. For the past few weeks, all I seemed to do was avoid them. I really couldn't explain it. I never wanted to do anything with them. The only time I was with them was during the meals and classes. After that, I always found an excuse to get away from them. I was always the first one to arrive the common room after classes, as everyone else always wanted to have some fun before the day was over. And, as usual, I would go to the same couch near the fireplace and simply write or think. That night, I wrote.  
  
This probably won't make any sense to you, but out of the blue, I came to one conclusion: I couldn't bear to live another day. I wanted my pain and suffering to end.  
  
After I left a letter on Hermione's bed, I sneaked out of the common room and headed to the tower. When I was at the very top of the highest tower, I took a picture of Hermione out of my pocket and gently kissed it. Tears were now filling my eyes and running down my cheeks. I looked around, felt the rain pour down on me for the last time and took a deep breath. Then I jumped.  
  
HERMIONE'S FLASHBACK   
  
After a tiring night of catch, we went back to our dormitories to have a good night sleep. As I walked towards my bed, I noticed a letter laying on it. It was from Harry.  
  
"My dearest Hermione, I wrote you this letter, as I won't be able to say anything else to you. For the past few weeks I have been acting rather unusual and I would like to apologize for it. However, this letter wasn't meant for that... I never got the chance to tell you how I really feel for you and I really regret that. I'm leaving this world tonight with only one regret... and that is that I will never get the chance to see if we could have a future together. I confess that I will miss a few things, but on top of all, I'll miss you... I'll miss your radiant smile, your warm embrace, your amazing poise and character... I don't think it's fair for me to express myself to you if not completely, so I'm going to tell you the reason why I'm doing this. You see, I've been feeling rather left out these past few weeks. I was hopping you would come and rescue me as you did so many times before... But you didn't... That's when I began to feel that two's company and three's a crowd... You appear to prefer to spend time with Ron over me. And when we hung out, I always felt like the third wheel... I'm sorry to say that I simply can't take it anymore... I love you, I always did, more than you'll ever know... I hope you'll come to realize it some day... At least I can make one dream come true... I'm going to fly... Till we meet again... Goodbye.  
  
With love,  
Harry"  
  
When I finished reading, my eyes were completely filled with tears. I never knew how much he cared for me, loved me... I ran down to the common room, where I found Ron. "Harry's missing" he said, preoccupied. "Ron... Harry's...." was all I could manage to say as I showed Ron Harry's letter. His eyes began to fill with tears as he read. "What did he mean by flying?" I managed to ask. He was still looking at the letter. When he put it down, he whispered "the tower..." "What?" Ron smiled, as though remembering a happy thought. "Harry and I used to go up to the tower sometimes... it was calm and peaceful up there... Anyway, I remember once, Harry told me that one day he would fly without a broom, through the clouds in the sky... I laughed at the idea, but Harry, however, seemed to be very serious about it." After we both laughed at that thought, we ran outside towards the tower. And there he was. Harry was laying face down on the floor, with his arms spread open, just as if he had had a bad landing. "I'm going to get help" Ron yelled, as he ran back into the castle. I held Harry in my arms. Tears falling from my cheeks to his face. But then, Harry moved... "Harry..." I whispered. "H-Hermione?" he asked very softly. "Yes, Harry... it's me..." "Can you do me a favor?" he asked, in his dying breath. "Anything..." "Will you kiss me?" His green eyes were shining so bright at that moment. It was if he knew he only had enough time for one final request. And so, without thinking, I did... He was about to die, I couldn't deny it. But his kiss was so pleasant, so gentle, so full of love, that for a mere instant, I forgot that I was about to lose him... "I love you Hermione..." he whispered in my ear, as he slowly laid back on my lap. "I love you too..." He smiled. His hands let go of mine and then he was gone.  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
And that was it... that was my story... Only now do I know what a fool I was. Now I will never know if she really loved me, or if she only said it because I was dying... Well, lesson learned, I guess... Never keep locked up how you truly feel... or you might just miss your chance to express it...  
  
THE END 


End file.
